With the development of TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display), the thickness of display panels is getting thinner and thinner, the resolution is getting higher and higher, and the product quality and the capacity requirement are getting higher and higher. ACF (Anisotropic Conductive Film) plays an important role in the bonding process of modules.